1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to mobile stations which communicate voice and data through wireless communication networks, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for automatically grouping user-specific information in such mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present-day wireless communication devices, such as cellular mobile stations, are capable of making and receiving telephone calls and communicating messages and data through wireless communication networks. Such mobile stations are known to facilitate services such as wireless e-mail and Internet access as well as voice telephony. Several applications may be provided in these mobile stations, including a voice telephony application, an e-mail application, an address book application, and a calendar/scheduling application, as some examples. Various user-specific information items associated with these applications (a user name, a telephone number, an e-mail address, etc.) are independently stored and maintained as separate items in the mobile station. Since these items are independently stored and maintained, it is often difficult for the end user or subscriber of the mobile station to personally manage or communicate this information as a whole.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for methods and apparatus that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.